


Druna HC 2

by SnarkyGranger1



Series: My HCs or Little Drabbles [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, First Day of School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyGranger1/pseuds/SnarkyGranger1
Summary: Draco talking to his son before he boards the train for the first time.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Series: My HCs or Little Drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1260962
Kudos: 10





	Druna HC 2

Draco and Luna have been married for 15 years and they have two children, Scorpius and Athena Malfoy. Scorpius just turned 11 and about to go to Hogwarts and Athena has one more year before she goes with him. They all walk through the gate of Platform 9 and ¾ and see all their friends gathered together to send off their children. The Potters, Weasleys, and Longbottoms are happily waving them over. Scorpius will be going with Albus Severus Potter and Frank Longbottom II. They hear the whistle blow to warn them that the train will be leaving in five minutes.

Draco yells, “Scorpius? Could you come here for a second?”

Scorpius ran over to his dad and answers, “What’s up, Father?” Scorpius is a spitting image of Draco but is a bit more relaxed compared to when Draco went to school.

Draco kneels so he can look into his grey eyes while talking to him. “Scor., you are going to meet a wide variety of people. I want you to keep an open mind and don’t judge anyone by the way they look.” Scorpius tilts his head like his mother, which makes Draco smile as he continues, “I almost made a terrible mistake by judging people by the way they dressed. Your mother is a free spirit and never did the normal, which I am grateful for now.” Scorpius nods his head in understanding.

“Dray, honey! Hurry up. He is going to miss the train.” Luna yells out.

Draco gives her a slight nod and pulls his son in for a quick hug and a kiss on top of his head. “Good luck, Scorpius. Let us know what house you are in after the sorting.”

Scorpius nods and runs to his Mother for a quick hug and kiss on the cheek and she pushes him towards the train before it decides to pick up speed. After he closes the door, he waves to his family and yells, “Love you all. I will send you a message Athena.”

Draco walks over to his family when Scorpius says goodbye and wraps an arm around Luna’s shoulder. He smiles down at her and Athena. When he looks back up, the others were discussing plans. He asked if one of them was willing to take Athena for the day so he could spoil his lovely wife. Harry said that he would be glad to take her to help Lily Luna from missing her brothers. Draco said that sounds good. He turns to Luna and says, “Luna dear, would you be honored to go out to lunch and shopping in London.”

Luna gives him her sparkling smile and says, “Of course, my dear. I love going to London. Can we walk around the parks as well?” Draco approves of the idea with a tip of his head. “Let’s go, Dray.” She turns back to Athena and gives her a loving kiss. “Go have a grand time with Harry and his family. We will see you a bit later.” Athena cheers as she runs over to Lily Luna to talk about what they can do at the Potter house in Godric Hollow. The adults laugh at their reactions. “Harry? If you have any issues, you know how to reach us.” Luna says with a smile. Harry waves them off.

Draco holds out his hand for her to take and says, “Shall we, my Lady?”

“Let’s go, my Lord,” Luna replies as she takes his hand before they walk back out into London to enjoy a beautiful day.


End file.
